Dois Olhos Negros
by BarbaraCB
Summary: Uma pequena aproximação pode fazer com que detalhes nunca notados antes possam ser percebidos… Apenas uma palavra pode mudar tudo: Curiosidade


_**Sumário:**__Uma pequena aproximação pode fazer com que detalhes nunca notados antes possam ser percebidos… Apenas uma palavra pode mudar tudo: Curiosidade _

_**s§s Dois Olhos Negros s§s**_

"Não dá pra acreditar na presunção dele!", ela pensou enquanto andava pelo corredor, batendo os pés.

- É claro ! " Eu daria tudo para que você me olhasse do jeito que você olha pra ele!" – ela imitou o ex-Comodoro em voz de falsete, furiosa, ainda circulando pelo corredor. – Acho que o rum deve ter afetado o cérebro dele!

- Tem certeza de que o rum afetou a "sei-lá-quem" e não a você, amor? – perguntou uma voz debochada atrás dela. Não precisava ver quem era o dono daquela voz que tanto a irritava. – Desde quando você grita sozinha pelos corredores?

- Vai ver se eu to na esquina, Jack... – ela disse, sem encará-lo.

- Eu até iria se não estivéssemos no meio do oceano... eu poderia encontrar alguma taverna no caminho...- ele disse, fazendo uma cara de pensativo enquanto cogitava a "proposta".

- Mas será possível que você só pensa em rum? – ela perguntou enquanto voltava-se para ele, pronta para descer a mão naquele rosto sarcástico e largá-lo quase inconsciente ali mesmo. Mas parou quando ele segurou seu pulso, impedindo que sua mão atingisse o alvo - no caso, o seu rosto. Foi aí que ela se deu conta de que ele se encontrava mais próximo do que ela imaginava.

- Na verdade, não. – ele respondeu baixinho, encarando-a longamente, ainda segurando seu pulso.  
- O que foi, Capitão Jack Sparrow? – ela sorriu num tom debochado, após um momento. – está tentando me seduzir?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a logo em seguida, soltando seu pulso.

- Não, Lizzie… - ele voltou-se para o corredor.- essa é a _sua_função...

Ele se vira para ver a reação dela e mal teve tempo de se desviar da bota que voava na direção de sua cabeça. Ele olhou a bota passar por ele e depois olhou para ela.

- O que você tem, mulher? – Jack perguntou, estranhando o comportamento dela desde o início.

- Nada! – ela respondeu secamente, passando por ele e pegando a bota que jazia no chão, deixando para trás um Jack encarando-a de sobrancelha erguida.

- Cruzes… vou começar a acreditar nesse negócio de TPM…- ele disse, fazendo o mesmo caminho de Lizzie, subindo para o deck.

Ela estava sentada na escada que levava ao deck superior, olhando para as nuvens que passavam. _"Onde você se meteu, Will?"_.

- O que você tem? – perguntou Jack cautelosamente, aparecendo do nada e sentando-se no degrau ao seu lado. Estava preocupado com ela, embora não admitisse nem demonstrasse. O seu comportamento andava muito estranho ultimamente e ele queria saber o motivo de tanta irritação, apesar de já ter um palpite.

- Eu estava pensando… que eu podia estar casada agora… - ela disse, após encará-lo por um instante. Ele estende a garrafa de rum para ela, que pega sem hesitar e toma um bom gole.

- Sabe, Elizabeth… Lizzie… como um Capitão, eu poderia realizar um casamento neste navio… neste convés… _aqui… agora…_ - ele disse, encarando-a, enquanto enfatizava as duas ultimas palavras; sempre gostara dela e nunca fez questão de esconder esse fato. Sentia alguma coisa por ela desde que a viu desacordada em seus braços, quase afogada e prensada por um espartilho.

- Não – ela disse, levantando-se e deixando a garrafa em seu lugar. – Obrigada.

- Você virá para o meu lado, eu sei disso... – ele disse, imitando seu gesto, apoiando a mão na amurada do navio ao lado dela.

- Parece ter certeza... – ela respondeu, com um ar descrente, sem encará-lo.

_**A**____curiosidade____**de saber:**_

_**O que me prende? O que me paralisa?**_

- Um palavra amor: – ele disse, sua voz grave soando baixinho. - _**curiosidade**_. Você almeja liberdade. Você quer fazer o que você quer, por que é isso o que você deseja. Agir num impulso egoísta, você quer saber como é. Um dia, não poderá resistir…

Ela desviou o olhar, pensando no que ele acabara de dizer. Do nada, uma pergunta surge em sua mente e quando se deu conta já estava falando:

- Por quê sua bússola não funciona?

Dessa vez foi ele quem desviou o olhar; ele cogitou sua pergunta inesperada por um instante. Sua bússola não podia funcionar _melhor_ do que já estava; antes de Lizzie juntar-se à ele, a bússola apontava simplesmente para uma única direção: Port Royal.…

- Minha bússola funciona perfeitamente... – respondeu simplesmente.

- Porque você e eu somos parecidos, - ela rebateu. - e chegará o momento que você terá a chance de demonstrar, fazer a coisa certa…

Ela o viu desviar o olhar dela pela segunda vez, enquanto caminhava pelo deck - ele utilizando-se disso para ganhar tempo.

- Adoro esses momentos! – ele sorriu sarcástico.- Gosto de acenar para eles quando passam por mim…

Ela o seguiu, encostando-se à amurada, batendo as mãos na borda.

- Você terá a chance para fazer algo… algo corajoso… - ela disse, olhando para a cara de "Você-já-bebeu-demais-por-hoje" que ele lançava à ela . - e quando você o fizer, descobrirá que você é um bom homem…

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, que ria enquanto encarava o mar, encarando-a como se ela fosse doida. "Pensando bem, ela _é_ _doida._…"

- Todas as evidências apontam o contrário...

Ela virou-se para ele, as mãos para trás, apoiadas na amurada, encarando-o com um sorriso de lado.

- Oh, eu tenho fé em você, Jack. Quer saber por quê?

Ele tinha até medo de imaginar o que se passava na mente dela naquele momento, mas queria realmente saber que rumos aquela estranha conversa tomaria.

- Fale, amor.

- _**Curiosidade**_. Você vai querer ter uma chance de ser admirado e ganhar as recompensas. – ela disse com uma voz rouca que penetrava em seus ouvidos, enquanto aproximava-se perigosamente dele que, por reflexo, inclinou-se para trás. - Você não poderá resistir…

Vai querer saber como é… o gosto…

Ele já não sabia mais o que acontecia à sua volta.

- Eu _quero_saber o gosto que tem...- ele sussurrou, virando-se lentamente para ela.

Ela gostava de provocá-lo porque sabia perfeitamente que ele sentia algo por ela. Elizabeth o encarava nos olhos, com um misto de divertimento e seriedade, se é que isso era possível, notando cada movimento dele, sem perceber que caía lentamente em sua própria armadilha, sentindo o olhar de Jack no seu.

- Mas como você é um bom homem, - ela começou, ainda sussurrando naquela voz que o provocava. - eu sei que você nunca me colocaria em uma situação que comprometeria a minha honra…

Jack ergueu a mão esquerda, acariciando o rosto e os cabelos dela, olhando para seus lábios entreabertos, tentando não ceder, mas era mais difícil do que parecia a principio. Ela notou o rápido momento em que Jack a olhou nos olhos, para logo em seguida tornar a olhar para os seus lábios.

_**Serão dois olhos negros como os teus**_

_**Que me farão cruzar a divisa?**_

Aqueles olhos negros… nunca os tinha observado tão de perto. Talvez fosse sua imaginação ou apenas uma sensação, mas eles guardavam um quê de beleza, mas principalmente, mistério.

Contudo, a questão que mais chamava a atenção da garota naquele momento - além dos olhos marcados com maquiagem forte - não era o fato de ser _uma_sensação, mas sim o fato de ser _a_ sensação que percorria seu corpo dos pés à cabeça. Quando seus lábios estavam a milímetros de distância, Jack arregalou os olhos para a Marca Negra que emergia na palma de sua mão esquerda novamente. "Maldito Davy Jones" ele pensou, afastando-se dela enquanto fechava a mão ferida, disfarçando. "Não podia ter esperado por um _maldito_segundo...".

Lizzie o encarava com uma expressão de desapontamento, enquanto uma raiva silenciosa e inexplicável crescia dentro dela.

- Estou orgulhosa de você, Jack… - foi tudo que ela pôde dizer naquele momento, numa voz tristonha.

- Terra à vista! – um dos piratas gritou de algum lugar. Jack foi até o deck superior, deixando uma Lizzie confusa com seus pensamentos.

Mas… o que estava havendo com ela afinal?  
Ele pensava enquanto olhava a silhueta da ilha cujas areias enterravam o Baú da Morte. "Primeiro ela quase me assassina à botadas e depois quase me beija... vai entender…", ele pensou, irônico, mas estava achando tudo muito esquisito. Será que ela finalmente havia caído nas graças do Capitão Jack Sparrow? "Não", ele próprio respondendo a pergunta. "ela ainda ama o 'Will-Certinho'. Hn… Mulheres…"

Lizzie ainda estava parada no deck tentando entender o que aconteceu –ou o que _quase_ aconteceu...A voz do ex-Comodoro Norrington ecoou em sua mente pela milésima vez desde que se falaram, claramente: "Eu teria dado tudo para que você me olhasse do mesmo jeito que você olha para ele…". Ela hesitou por um momento antes de tirar a bússola do bolso do casaco; a agulha girou por um instante e parou repentinamente em algum lugar à sua frente. Ela levantou os olhos vagarosamente, como se tivesse medo do que fosse ver. Um sentimento de surpresa e medo tomou conta dela ao ver a figura peculiar de bandana vermelha olhando através de uma luneta no deck superior… ela fechou a bússola com um estalo, ainda encarando Jack com um olhar receoso.

s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s

A noite caía sobre o calmo oceano, que faziam o Pérola Negra deslizar mansamente sobre suas águas. Uma figura esguia estava parada no deck, refletindo. Os acontecimentos daquela tarde simplesmente não paravam de se repetir em sua cabeça desde que viu por um breve instante a direção que a bússola apontava. Resolveu encarar de frente a obvia situação em que se encontrava: gostava de Jack _sim_, não adiantava ficar fingindo que não quando a verdade era totalmente oposta. Elizabeth apoiou as mãos na amurada do navio e deixou as lágrimas caírem, silenciosas. Por mais que tivesse mudado, por mais que tivesse ficado mais forte por fora e que tivesse aprendido a lutar, ainda era mulher e tinha o direito de chorar pelo que sentia e pelo que _não deveria_sentir. Apenas aconteceu e não ia negar o que sentia ; talvez negasse para os outros, mas nunca para si mesma. Ia ter que conviver com isso e não havia nada a fazer, a não ser culpar umas garrafas de rum contrabandeado e um espartilho apertado demais. Ela se sentou, apoiando as costas no navio, ainda chorando.

_**É como se eu fosse pra "Tortuga"**_

_**Lutar por algo que não será meu,**_

Jack Sparrow… como se interessar por um homem desses? O pior, como pôde se _apaixonar_ por ele? Um homem surgido do nada, que era de todas, cujo passado era uma incógnita para as pessoas que o cercavam; devia ser um mistério até para ele mesmo, que pode muito bem ter se esquecido (ou fingido esquecer) a sua própria história. Era bem do feitio dele fazer uma coisa dessas.  
Fugir do que teme. Fugir de _si mesmo._  
Ela deixou escapar um riso irônico, os olhos ainda úmidos.

_**A**____curiosidade____**de saber: quem é você?**_

_**Dois olhos negros…**_

_**Dois olhos negros…**_

- Hn.… _Quem é você, Capitão Jack Sparrow?_- ela perguntou baixinho para si mesma. Ela realmente gostaria de saber o que se passava naquela cabeça cheia de dreads, porque, por mais que o seu conteúdo fosse estranho, ainda assim era brilhante. Jack é do tipo de pessoa que você nunca sabe o que está pensando, a não ser quando seus sentimentos são envolvidos, um defeito que ela conseguira captar dele; ele não conseguia separar seus sentimentos de sua mente em 99,9 das vezes.

- Droga… preciso beber alguma coisa. - Ela murmurou, colocando a mão sobre o rosto.  
"Se eu continuar assim, vou começar a andar que nem ele…". A imagem do andar mole do Capitão lhe veio à mente quase que instantaneamente; não conteve o riso e, decididamente, essa era outra coisa que o deixava com ar de louco/misterioso…

Entrou no aposento em que _deveria_ chamar de cozinha, mas essa era uma das coisas impossíveis que circundavam e adentravam aquele navio. Como imaginava, os barris de rum estavam vazios. Os marujos simplesmente fizeram a festa e Tortuga devia ser a próxima parada depois que tudo aquilo terminasse... O único lugar que ela sabia que haveria rum era na cabine do Capitão, vazia àquela hora. _(N/A: ela não sabe daquele depósito nos porões...)._

Ela caminhou pelos corredores escuros, lembrando-se vagamente da noite em que tomou seu primeiro porre, sendo que a discussão entre ela e Jack mal tinha esfriado; num momento estavam no maior bate-boca sobre a inutilidade que ele fora durante três dias sozinho naquela mesma ilha e no outro estavam dançando em volta da fogueira.  
"_Yo-ho, Yo-ho, a Pirate's life for me_…". A música ainda ecoava em sua mente como se estivesse vendo a cena ali mesmo, ambos cantando "felizes e alegres" por causa do rum barato. Quem diria que a música estava se concretizando, de certa forma…  
Abriu a porta, entrando no aposento escuro, sem nem se preocupar em acender uma vela ou lamparina, indo direto para a escrivaninha, cuja silhueta era visível sob a luz da lua cheia. Simplesmente pegou a garrafa pela metade e sentou-se de qualquer jeito no divã maltratado por sujeira e constantes guerras. Logo sentiu os olhos recomeçarem a arder, enquanto dava-se conta novamente da situação em que se encontrava.

_**Queria ter coragem de te falar,**_

_**Mas qual seria o idioma?**_

_**Congelada em meu próprio frio,**_

_**Um pobre coração em chamas**_

_**É como se eu fosse uma colegial**_

_**Diante de uma equação, o quadro, o giz**_

_**A**____curiosidade____**do aprendiz diante de você**_

_**Dois olhos negros**_

_**Dois olhos negros**_

- Maldito! – ela gritou raivosa, jogando a garrafa quase vazia contra a parede, levando as mãos ao rosto, num ato de desespero. Estava cansada de sentir aquela agonia que teimava em aparecer, enquanto as imagens de Jack e Will rodavam em sua mente confusa. Então, ela ouviu um ruído mínimo atrás de si; não esperou nem meio segundo a mais, puxando a espada e apontando-a para o pescoço do sujeito, encurralando-o.  
- O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou friamente.  
- Eu que devia fazer essa pergunta, amor… - disse a voz sarcástica de Jack Sparrow. – Até aonde eu sei, essa é a _minha_cabine…  
Ela não se moveu; queria retalhá-lo ali mesmo, queria que ele morresse para não ter que ver nunca mais o seu rosto, que tanto a atormentava.  
Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali parada, apontando a espada para ele; então sentiu a mão calejada de Jack Sparrow passa pelo seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas.  
- Seja lá o que for, não chore. Odeio ver mulher chorando. _(pensando que ela está pensando no Will)_– ele disse, sua voz ecoando levemente no aposento, naquele tom meio sem-graça. – Larga isso.

Ela hesitou por um momento, mas guardou a espada novamente. Ela sentia os olhos de Jack Sparrow sobre ela.  
- Desculpe. Não vai acontecer novamente.- ela disse cética. Deu-lhe as costas, recebendo como resposta um puxão em seu pulso, ficando cara a cara com ele, mesmo que só conseguisse ver um leve contorno na escuridão.  
- Você vai me contar agora o que você tem. – ele disse sério, cansando-se das atitudes infantis que ela estava tomando nas últimas horas. – Essa não é a Elizabeth que eu conheci um dia.  
Ela fechou a cara para ele, sentindo aquele ódio incontrolável subir novamente à sua cabeça.  
- Me deixa em paz! – ela se debateu, tentando se desvencilhar da mão que a segurava. - Não se meta nos meus assuntos!  
Jack suspirou, girando os olhos.  
- Mas que garota mais pentelha… - ele sorriu, antes de puxar seu rosto contra o dele e prendê-la junto à ele pela cintura, e fazendo logo o que mais quis fazer desde que bateu os olhos nela; claro que levando uns pontapés dela a troco disso.  
E ele mal sabia do conflito que se travava dentro de Lizzie, entre a razão de que quem deveria estar beijando era Will e não ele e o instinto de jogar tudo para o alto e beijá-lo como deveria ter feito no deck, mais cedo.

Ela acabou por abrir o jogo, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e retornando na mesma intensidade. Jack sentia a respiração ofegante dela em seu rosto quando começou descer os lábios, em direção ao seu pescoço. De repente, ela o segurou fortemente pelo colarinho da camisa, jogando-o sobre a escrivaninha, que rangeu sob o peso dele, derrubando tinteiros, papéis e penas, subindo em seu abdômen logo em seguida.  
- Vá com calma, amor… - ele disse com seu meio sorriso, quando ela se afastou por um instante para respirar. - Eu não vou fugir… e isso nem me passou pela cabeça…  
Ela sorriu levemente no escuro.  
- Nunca se sabe…- ela respondeu. " Essa maldita voz…" , ele pensou, sentindo um leve arrepio percorrer sua espinha, enquanto recomeçava a beijá-la.  
- Não se preocupe - ele disse baixinho ao ouvido dela, por entre os beijos, ainda ostentando uma expressão de sarcasmo.- eu não vou ser violento…  
Ela deu um risinho, encarando-o.  
- Pobre Capitão Jack Sparrow, tão inocente. – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom, inclinando-se mais sobre ele, terminando a frase num sussurro. – Por quê você acha que o meu vestido de casamento não era _branco…?  
_Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha; então quer dizer que o "Will-Certinho" não era assim _tão certinho_?  
- Antes do casamento? Que feio, Srta. Swann… - ele disse, num tom de repreensão fingida. Ela fez uma expressão inocente tão falsa quanto sua repreensão.  
- Então quer dizer que você vai se fazer de santo agora? – ela perguntou, suas mãos pousando dos lados da cabeça dele.

_**O ocultismo, o vampirismo, o voodoo**_

_**O ritual, a dança da chuva**_

_**A ponta do alfinete, o corpo nu**_

_**Os vários olhos da Medusa  
**_  
Ele _sabia_; sempre soube, desde o início que não tinha como escapar da sensação que corria à toda dentro de suas veias, pois ela, inconscientemente, havia armado uma arapuca e ele, embriagado demais pela visão da garota molhada e com as roupas coladas em seu corpo, havia caído sem nem pestanejar. E ele não podia fazer nada, porque _sabia_ que a bússola havia "parado" de funcionar com ele, pois esta apontava quase o tempo todo para ela, desde que a conheceu. Ele _sabia_que seu único amor deixara de ser o mar, mas apenas trocou um ser selvagem e indomável por outro, sentindo o mesmo medo de se afogar quando vinha a tempestade.  
Preferiu não responder à pergunta dela, segurando seu queixo e puxando-a para outro beijo. Elizabeth sentiu um arrepio sob a mão de Jack, que havia pousado em sua coxa; ela não podia e nem _queria_mais evitar e ele queria senti-la mais perto de si, sem nenhum tipo de obstáculo impedindo-o. Como ele mesmo havia dito, ela não ficava bem em roupas de homem; ficava bem de vestido ou sem nada,e esse problema que ele iria resolver logo…  
começou a desabotoar o colete vermelho que ela usava, e ela apenas deixava-se ser guiada por ele, que colocou-se sobre ela delicadamente. Ele viu o rosto dela marcado pelo luar, tentando ver algum tipo de sinal, porque, caso a incerteza passasse pelo seu rosto, ele não poderia e nem _deveria_ fazer isso.  
Ela o encarou com uma expressão de… como poderia chamar aquilo? Convicção? Ele não saberia ler o olhar dela naquele momento, mas podia sentir sua mente, num sussurro quase inaudível, mas pedindo claramente para que prosseguisse. E foi exatamente o que ele fez, pois já não podia conter todo o desejo que sentia por aquela garota tão chata e pentelha que sempre negava fervorosamente suas investidas descaradas, por pensar que era outro que amava, mas ainda assim ficava fazendo joguinhos psicológicos para provocá-lo. Mas ele tinha consciência de que, no fundo, ela queria rir da cara de idiota que ele (com certeza) fazia nesses momentos.

_**É como se estivéssemos ali,**_

_**Durante os séculos fazendo amor**_

_**É como se a vida terminasse ali, no fim do corredor**_

Trouxe-a para mais perto, sentindo-a completamente, enquanto Elizabeth abraçava-o pelo pescoço, tremendo sob as ondas de calor e frio que passavam por ela, querendo apenas que ele ficasse ali com ela, naquela cabine suja cheirando a rum, num navio que não _poderia_não ter sido feito para ela. Num navio que ela poderia dizer com todas as letras que ali era a sua verdadeira casa, aonde se sentia bem e aonde residia o estranho amor que se apossou de sua mente e corpo.  
Jack ouvia maravilhado o doce som oscilante que saía dos lábios entreabertos de Lizzie, sussurrando em seu ouvido, fazendo seu corpo todo as mentes estavam em um estado de torpor, um sono acordado, fazendo com que todos os sons ao redor deles desaparecessem, deixando apenas as vozes e os sussurros de almas que se uniam num único ser, sentindo a dor, a felicidade e o prazer transpor-se por dentro deles como uma corrente inquebrantável, para no fim, restar apenas os dois corpos exaustos, ressonando tranqüilamente na cabine do capitão.

s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s

Elizabeth acorda na manhã seguinte sobre a escrivaninha, meio dolorida pela posição e pelo lugar em que dormira. Olhou em volta, a procura de Jack, e não havia nem sombra dele. Suas sobrancelhas abaixaram-se, estranhando aquela atitude. Terminou de vestir suas roupas e saiu da cabine, indo em direção ao deck; será que Jack havia finalmente realizado seu sonho de passar a noite com ela para depois fugir, como fez com tantas outras? Ela achava que esse era bem o estilo dele, mas não acreditava realmente nessa idéia.  
Ia caminhando apressada, seus passos ecoando nos corredores desertos, um leve sorriso contornando seus lábios, sob a lembrança da noite anterior.  
Sentiu uma lufada de vento salgado levantar seus cabelos quando passou pelo portal, em direção ao deck. Os homens do Pérola Negra estavam trabalhando a todo vapor, para fazer o navio andar o mais depressa possível em direção à ilha que escondia coração ainda pulsante de Davy Jones.  
Jack estava no deck superior, em meio aos homens que corriam de um lado para o outro, observando a ilha que se aproximava. Ele sentiu um insistente olhar sobre ele e virou-se, vendo Elizabeth parada lá embaixo, com outro daqueles olhares cujo significado era indecifrável, voltado para ele. Como se estivesse vivendo tudo novamente, os toques, os beijos, as vozes, tudo voltava à sua mente, num turbilhão incessante.  
Elizabeth viu o momento em que seu olhar cruzou com o dele e viu uma expressão intensa, que ela nunca viu e sabia que com certeza jamais veria novamente no rosto de Jack Sparrow.  
Apenas com esse gesto, ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer, e teve vontade de cair de joelhos e chorar desesperadamente ali mesmo; aquele homem que havia chegado de ninguém sabe de onde e feito sua vida virar de cabeça para baixo jamais poderia ficar com ela, por mais que quisesse, e essa era uma verdade que nunca se escondera, mas ela não soube e nem quis enxergar. Ele nasceu pirata e morreria pirata, um homem que pertence ao mar, a todas e a ninguém.  
E ela sabia que aquela fatídica e única noite jamais sairia da memória de nenhum dos dois enquanto vivessem; ela jamais se esqueceria dos olhos de Jack Sparrow, que guardavam tanto mistério quanto as profundezas abissais do oceano, que paralisavam seus movimentos e sua mente, mas que, principalmente, odiava com todas as suas forças por jamais poder amá-los.

_**Dois olhos negros…**_

_**Dois olhos negros…**_

**N/A: Bom, eu assisti ao segundo filme e não fiquei revoltada com a Lizzie por ela ter "assassinado" o Jack, eu até gosto muito dela. Eu não gostava muito dela no primeiro filme, ela era muito inútil (como diria minha prima Doninha, ela era "uma princesinha que só comia maçã" xD), mas no segundo ela voltou com tudo! E o Jack ta ainda mais fodônico, lindo e estranho do que nunca, ele é show!**

**Bom, eu tive a idéia para essa fic quando ouvi essa musica do Lenine, "Dois Olhos Negros", e achei que tinha tudo a ver com eles, Lizzie e Jack... copiei uma parte do filme, a famosa cena conhecida como "Curiosity", pra mostrar o que eles sentiram naquele momento, sendo que eu nem sabia que se chamava "curiosity" quando nomeei a "Dois Olhos Negros" como "tema" oficial deles ("A**_**curiosidade**_**de saber…", "A**_**curiosidade**_**do aprendiz".…).**

**Ah, sobre o negocio do vestido de casamento dela, eu sei que naquela época ainda não tinha essa parada de "vestido branco (é igual à) menina doce, pura e saltitante", mas eu tava pegando imagens de PotC na net e me vem aquela imagem que ela ta de noiva... ai, eu pensei na cor dele, de maldade mesmo, hehe... ai, eu coloquei isso nessa fic, ou seja, ela pode ser uma menina doce e saltitante, mas pura ela já não é mais... o Will fez questão de fazer o serviço... **

**Eu tentei seguir a cronologia do segundo filme, mas eu mudei algumas coisinhas básicas, senão a historia ia ficar sem sentido. Esse final que eu dei talvez explique o porque dela ter "assassinado" o Jack... ela tava meio que com raiva dele... e… é o meu primeiro Lemon! Eu resolvi deixar o puritanismo que a sociedade me impôs de lado e resolvi escrever uma coisinha mais... picante (picante uma pinóia, a cena deles "jogando cartas" tá parecendo mais a cena de sexo do livro "Iracema", mas enfim, lol).**

**E sabem no que eu pensei? Deve ter dado muito trabalho pra Lizzie tirar todos aqueles panos e cintos que o Jack usa. Quer dizer, eles ainda tavam afim quando ela terminou de tirar aquilo tudo? E a minha prima também pensou que deve ser muito nojento, e ela tem razão, porque, tipo... ELES NÃO TOMAM BANHO! /ew**

**Que seja... espero que tenham gostado! **

**Inté! ;D**

**BarbaraCB**


End file.
